


Sangue

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Summerbingochallenge4- Sangue: TF2





	Sangue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NOTIZIE DAL FRONTE Le avventure sensuali e psicopatiche di uno Scout Pansessuale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521642) by [Mikiri_Tohoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima). 

> Questa fanfiction è basata su una role fatta con la mia donna e su NOTIZIE DAL FRONTE poichè quest'ultima altro non è che il prequel per la nostra role.  
Di conseguenza il medico del BLU ha un nome e per via di cose il team REd è formato da sfigati sadici e schizofrenici.

Summerbingochallenge 

4 - Sangue: TF2 

Fritz a volte invidiava il RED team. 

Non invidiava i loro elementi evidentemente problematici, la loro difficoltà ad essere un team, l’avere a che fare con il RED Medic che era completamente pazzo e la spia che era completamente sadica, non invidiava la loro base sfacente e neppure il fatto che perdevano più battaglie di quante ne vincevano. 

Fritz era consapevole che il loro team era migliore. Fritz era consapevole che i suoi compagni non gli avrebbero mai fatto del male e non avrebbero mai architettato la sua caduta, sapeva di potersi fidare di loro e la loro unione come team era una delle molteplici ragioni per cui la vittoria fosse spesso in loro favore. 

Ogni tanto Fritz pensava ai pezzi innocenti sulla loro scacchiera. Pensava allo scout, allo sniper, pure all’Heavy, chiedendosi se avesse potuto fare qualcosa per loro, perché nonostante l’odio tra team, alcuni di loro erano effettivamente brave persone. 

Purtroppo non era qualcosa che potevi scegliere. Purtroppo il trovarsi in un team era come avere una famiglia, e i parenti, anche se sadici, violenti e fuori controllo, non puoi sceglierli. 

E spesso vivere in mezzo alle difficoltà ti porta ad avere speranza, avere più forza d’animo, e quelle erano due cose che sicuramente non mancavano nel RED team. Forza d’animo, aggressività, impeto... tutte buone qualità per cercare di vincere le battaglie. 

Però non era questo il motivo per cui a volte Fritz invidiava il RED team. 

Il motivo per cui provava invidia, il motivo per cui ogni tanto veniva punto da quell’insetto verde e fastidioso, era per via del colore della divisa. 

Sui guanti rossi, il colore del sangue si mescolava bene. Sui vestiti rossi, il colore del sangue si mimetizzava, dando quasi una parvenza di normalità, come se non si avesse passato le ultime ore a uccidere persone a destra e a manca. 

Mentre si puliva i guanti blu dal sangue dell’ingegnere nemico, osservando quel vermiglio colore diventare sempre più pallido per via dell’acqua nel rubinetto, rifletté sulle scelte che lo avevano portato lì. 

Perché anche se lo puliva dai guanti e dai vestiti, comunque le sue mani ne erano macchiate per sempre.


End file.
